Surprise its Christmas Eve
by SRAM
Summary: Lenny Week, Theme is Holidays


**OKAY, YOU KNOW HOW SOME PEOPLE SEND LATE HOLIDAY CARDS, SO SINCE THIS THEME IS HOLIDAY, THIS IS MY LATE HOLIDAY CARD FOR LENNY WEEK.**

**Lenny Week - Holiday - Surprise its Christmas Eve**

Penny snuggled as close in as she could to Leonard, it made her giggle a little, she felt like a vampire as she tried to suck all of the heat out of his body. Her snuggling was rewarded though, as Leonard's arm around her squeezed her tighter to him to help her in her quest to get even warmer. Actually she was already pretty warm, she had on thermal underwear, pants, boots, a sweat shirt and coat, she was snuggled close to Leonard and they had a warm blanket over them, so with her hat the only thing exposed on her was her face. However sleigh rides in the middle of winter, were all about the cold and the snuggling, so Penny was taking advantage of every moment of this time just enjoying the ride, the cold and being held by her new husband making her feel so incredibly good inside.

They had been married now for less than 6 months, and for their first Christmas together, as husband and wife, they were spending it with Penny's family in Nebraska. This was in fact the first Christmas all of their gang of friends had seemed to all have places to go for the holiday, so going to spend this Christmas with her family seemed like the logical thing to do for them. Sheldon and Amy were in Texas right now, it was Amy's first trip to see Sheldon's family, which was bad enough, but now being recently engaged to him, she was a nervous wreck and Penny hoped her bestie would make it through the holiday. Raj was also stressed, him and Emily now in India, partly to show her off to his family and to also let them know they planned on getting engaged soon too. And then, when she thought about it, Howard wasn't probably not doing too well either, the whole Wolowitz and Rostenkowski clans spending the holidays in a rustic mountain resort, Howard having to both deal with his mother and Bernadette's family while Bernadette trying to desperately calm his nerves. The only friend of theirs having anything approaching a relaxed and quiet Christmas being Stuart, who was now dating Lucy, and was going to have a nice quiet holiday, just the two of them.

The thoughts of her friends quickly evaporated from Penny's mind as she rubbed her cold nose on Leonard's cheek, getting the desired kiss in return, she was too happy right now to worry over other peoples Christmases, she was having too much fun with her own. This had been one of the coolest ideas Leonard had come up with recently, however she should have know he would come up with something like this, he was after all her romance ninja and would always be the romantic one in their family. He had remembered her talking about sleigh rides as a kid, so the second day they arrived at the farm he asked her dad what happened to the sleigh, which Wyatt showed him, her dad never got rid of anything it seemed. The next three days Leonard helped her dad with the farm work, while her and her mom cooked and shopped, so in the afternoon him and Wyatt secretly had time to work on the sleigh to get it ready for tonight. Penny squealed in excitement when the guys surprised them with the sleigh, and its horse team, that Christmas Eve night and even her mother smiled and kissed her dad in a way she hadn't seen since they were young.

What made things even nicer was that her dad and mom rode it front, her dad handling the team, as they let the newlyweds enjoy their closeness in the back. But Penny couldn't help smile watching her mother hanging on her father's arm, the quick kisses between them, made this was truly a magical romantic night, and she rubbed her nose against Leonard's face again, getting another of the kisses she also so desired. That kiss lasted for a while, and their bodies got even closer under that blanket, both of them lost in the moment, until they heard her mother clear her throat. "Umm, you two may want to take that inside, we're home."

Leonard and Penny broke the kiss and looked up at her smiling parents, both of their faces rosy red, not from the cold, but from embarrassment as they realized they were back home. "Yeah we better go in Honey, it's cold out here." Penny quickly saying trying to cover their retreat, but her mom's 'I'd don't think either of you were feeling the cold' and her dad's chuckle made her and Leonard look at each other their faces red as beets. Happily though, all being forgotten as they all gathered with hot coffee and chocolate, plus a stack of Christmas cookies, to open presents on Christmas Eve, a tradition created when Penny was a teenager, never wanting to wake up before noon on Christmas day and never being able to wait to get under the tree.

Leonard and Penny also had a tradition, from the first time they exchanged gifts to only buy one gift for each other, so what usually happened was they gave each other one package, with several things in it. It didn't really matter what the gift was, it was that it was from each other that made it special. Penny got the small computer tablet she had been hinting about, and a pair of small diamond earrings. Leonard, who opened his gift after her, found two figures that looked like action figures, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, but the faces where of her and him. "Where did you get these, they are so accurate?" He looked at her with surprise.

Penny giggled, "Well you know Raj still has the 3-D printer, so Bernadette showed me the little statutes of her and Howard, so I wanted you to have a cute set of action figures. I like this Green Lantern so much better than your other ones."

Leonard smiled and gave her a little kiss, "Well I'm going to have to get rid of all my other female action figures, because they will look terrible if I put this one next to them."

"Nooo, this one only goes with Green Lantern." Penny then grabbed them to show Leonard how the were made to hold hands. Getting a cute surprised smile from him and another kiss. Penny then looked at him with a little sly smile on her face, "Is there anything else in there?"

Leonard, flipped the tissue paper up to see some soft lacy cloth and he started to lift it out of the box before realizing what it was, as suddenly his face turned red as he tucked it quickly back in. Meryl knowing what it was, because she was with her daughter when she bought it, giggled with Penny at Leonard's expression, while Wyatt looked on in confusion. "So what did you get?" Wyatt asked now making Penny and her mom laugh, and her mom leaned over to whisper in Wyatt's ear, making his eyebrows shoot up and the word 'Oh' escape his lips as he looked at his new son-in-law with shared embarrassment.

That night Penny made Leonard take his shower after her and when he found her sitting on the bed, waiting for him, she was wearing his Christmas Present. It was a soft white lacy nightie covered in snow flakes except for the three strategically placed spots where there was no fabric at all. Leonard just stood there gaping at the beautiful woman who was in their bed and was waiting just for him. "You know you are unbelievably beautiful, Honey. Sometimes you just take my breath away." he finally found the words to say.

Penny blushed, "Well the last few Christmases I gave you me for a present, so I thought why break an established tradition, now."

"I love traditions." Leonard then sat down on the bed next to her.

"Sweetie, I do have a confession to make. I cheated this year and I have another Christmas present for you." Penny then reached back behind the pillow and got a small decorated box.

"Well I should be upset with you, but with you dressed like that, in our bed, looking like that, I will resort to an old lesson I learned, and keep my mouth shut."

Penny giggle. "Sweetie, I forget how smart you are, sometimes." As she leaned over to give him a kiss, then after, picked up the box to give to him.

Leonard slowly opened the box, "You know I am really happy with what you gave me already, the action figures are awesome and this present you are wearing is…amazing."

"I know Sweetie, but I had to give you this, it is kind of special."

Leonard took the lid off the box, lifted the tissue paper and froze, slowly looking at her, then back at the box, then at her again. Penny just nodded her head and smiled. "You're Pregnant!" He blurted out while now looking at her belly.

Penny giggled, "Yep, 8 weeks."

"Oh my God. How long have you known?" Leonard now was completely flustered and happy at the same time.

"Those sticks are from three weeks ago, I saw the doctor to confirm it the week before we came here. I hope you are not mad, but I wanted to confirm it and I wanted to surprise you for Christmas."

Leonard took her into his arms, hugging her tightly, trying not to let her see the tears in his eyes, but also allowing her to keep her tears from him. "I love you Penny, this is the most amazing Christmas ever."

Penny nodded on his shoulder the tears dripping down her cheeks, "I never thought I would be able to keep this a surprise till Christmas, I wanted to tell you so badly after the sticks showed positive."

Leonard gently rubbed her back, never feeling so alive and happy, the love of his life in his arms and their baby inside of her. For a man who never really had Christmas, until she came along, she had turned it into his favorite holiday of the year, by just being with him and giving the best present he would ever have, her and their baby. "Thank you Penny, thank you so much."

Penny smiled, "I can't take all the credit….you helped."

They then both came off of each others shoulders to look at each other, both giggling a little at each others tears, before coming together in a passionate kiss. They never got to try out Penny's new nightie, it was a night for just truly loving each other, sex the last thought on their minds and they wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway, since they couldn't let go of each other for even a minute. The closeness and holding each other went on for a while, finally ending in Penny practically sleeping on Leonard that night, his one arm holding her tightly while his other positioned so he could have his hand on her tummy while they slept.

**I KNOW THIS ONE WAS FLUFFY, BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT, IT IS THE END OF LENNY WEEK AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO END IT BUT WITH FLUFF. ALSO, I HAVE BECOME A STUART AND LUCY SHIPPER, STUCY?**


End file.
